The New SG1
by DawnSummoner
Summary: What if Col Mitchell wasn't able to get the band back together?  He gets to create his own team which consists of the scientist reject and the rebel of the Air Force.  Who will save Earth?


Title: The New Sg-1

AU – Avalon

Disclaimer: not mine

* * *

><p><strong>Conference Room<strong>

"You are now the new CO for SG-1," General Laundry said with a smile as he gestured toward the pile of folders placed on the conference room table. "Good luck."

"Great," Cam muttered as he pulled open the first file. He had joined SG-1 in order to work with Col Carter and the others not have to create a brand new team because they had all chosen to go to other places.

"Lt Karl Anderson," he muttered as he started to read through the file.

"Excuse me."

Cam looked up, as he called out hello. "Can I help you with something?"

"Col Mitchell?"

"Yes," he gestured for her to sit down across from him. He leaned back in his chair as he studied the petite female in front of him; she had emerald green eyes, and brunette hair.

"I'm Doctor Bradley, General Laundry requested that I drop these files of to you," he placed four folders in front of him.

"Johnson, Cullen, Henderson, and Palmer?"

"Civilian linguistics, and scientists," she stated.

"What about you?"

"I'm a linguistic," she replied with a frown. Why did he want to know about her?

"Why aren't you in the pile?"

"I haven't been off world," she said as though that was obvious, "SG-1 only gets the best."

"You want to?"

* * *

><p><strong>General Laundry's Office<strong>

"Well?" General Laundry questioned as Col Mitchell entered his office.

"Doctor Maya Bradley," Cam replied as he watched the General's face for a reaction.

"She's a good person," the General stated as he gestured for the Colonel to sit down. "Any others?"

"Not yet," Cam frowned as he recalled the files that he had spent the day reading over. "I meet a kid earlier, a Lt Keller-what's his story?"

"Lt Keller is an F-302 pilot, same as yourself," the General pulled the file out of the cabinet behind him. He opened the file and started to flip through it. "He's never been off world, and has been in more trouble than the entire base combined."

"Then why is he still here?"

"He had the tendency to stand up for what he believes in and damn the consequences," the General smiled as that. "His father is a Senator which is the cause for most of the incidents."

"Meaning, sir?"

"People accuse him of having his father buy his career," Laundry frowned. "What most don't know is that his father disowned him when the Lt entered the Academy."

* * *

><p><strong>Cafeteria<strong>

"Lt Keller!" Cam called out as he spotted the elusive officer sitting by himself in the cafeteria.

"Yes sir," the Lt jumped up to attention as the others in the room laughed at him.

"Someone's in trouble again," sing-song Lt Dennis White which caused the people sitting with him to turn around in order to watch the show.

"You have new orders," Cam handed over the papers as he turned around to leave.

Apollo glanced other the papers in his hand, "Sir there has to be a mistake…"

"No, there isn't," Cam replied a smile threatening to break through.

"I'm…" a member of SG-1?

"Congratulations," Cam stated as he started to head out again. "Conference room in ten."

"Yes sir," Apollo uttered as he headed after his new CO.

"What was that?" questioned Major Smith.

"I don't know," Lt White shrugged as he returned his attention to his lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Conference Room<strong>

"Hello SG-1," General Laundry looked over the three new members of SG-1. "Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Lt Ryan Keller and Doctor Maya Bradley."

"Thank you General," Cam stated as he looked over the two people that were going to be part of his team.

"I'll leave you to get acquainted," Laundry closed the door as he left the room.

"All right I'll start, Colonel Cameron Mitchell," he gestured for them to take a sit around the conference room table. "My call sign is Shaft."

"Doctor Maya Bradley," the female replied with a smile as she sat down across from him. "I'm a linguistic; I speak over thirty languages including Ancient, Asgard, and five known types of Goa'uld. As well as being a certified EMT, I am also capable of hot-wiring anything that has wheels and some things that don't."

"Lt Ryan Keller, call sign Apollo," the Lt sat down next to the doctor. "My call sign is due to the fact that I have a twin sister, LeAnn-our nicknames growing up were Apollo and Artemis. Mine stuck," he grimaced. "I'm an F-302 pilot, and I'm a pretty good mechanic."

* * *

><p><strong>Conference Room – five days later <strong>

Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter paused as they entered the ready room; this was their first time back here since they had left the SGC and their places on SG1.

"Miss it?" Daniel asked as they looked down at the Stargate.

"Yeah," she replied as she took a seat next to Daniel. "So… Vala?"

"I am only here because I was ordered to," Daniel frowned as he thought of Atlantis. "This had better be worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>Conference Room-15 minutes later<strong>

General Laundry entered the room with Vala following closely behind him.

"Dr Jackson, Colonel Carter," the General acknowledged as he gestured for Vala to take a seat. "Dr Jackson I believe that you already know Ms Mal Doran?"

"That's right," Daniel frowned at the raven haired thief.

"We've meet."

"Daniel, I'm hurt," Vala placed her hands over her heart as she placed a hurt look on her face. "And after I came all the way here in order to give you something."

"Give me what?"

"This," Vala handed over a template that the archeologist started to translate.

"A treasure?" Daniel muttered as he shared a disbelieving look with Sam before the pair turned as one in order to stare at the General.

"Sir, what does this have to do with myself or Daniel?"

"We have already authenticated the information and have sent one of the SG teams to check it out."

"They refused to let me go along," Vala interrupted hotly ignoring the glare that the general was giving her.

"Our team is missing," Laundry stated as he stood up, "We have SG teams 2 & 3 ready to go, I would like for you to go along with Doctor."

"Of course," Daniel replied as he started to go over the file that the general had handed him and Sam. "Their on earth?"

"Yes," Laundry replied as he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Cavern <strong>

When the team appeared within the cavern 50 miles below the earth the only thing that they expected to find was the corpses from the missing SG team; what they found though was the three SGC members unconscious on the rock floor.

"Let's get them out of here!" Sam ordered as she went to the closest body in order to check for a pulse.

* * *

><p><strong>Isolation Room Viewing Room<strong>

"Well?" Laundry asked as he glanced down into the isolation room that held the three members of SG1.

"Good news is that they are all alive and are at no serious risk," Dr Lam gestured toward the trio. "They are all in a deep sleep and they should hopefully wake up in the next couple of hours."

"That's good," Daniel stated as he frowned as his gaze was drawn to the matching bracelets that were on the SG teams wrists. "What's with the wrist bands?"

"No idea," Carter stated as she handed over a file to the General. "I ran every test that I could think of on them, and I've come up with nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, sir," she replied. "As far as we could come up with their simply bracelets; constructed from a mixture of silver and a bronze-like alloy. They each have a blue gemstone in the center, and they are each inscribed with a different word, the Colonel's says 'Guardian,' the Lt's says 'Protector,' and the Doctor Bradley's says 'heart.'"

"According to what we found in the cavern, it appears to be an ancient proving ground," Daniel supplied.

"Proving ground?" asked Vala.

"Yes, in order for the Ancients to ensure that whoever entered was worthy of whatever was in there."

"And that was?"

"I don't know General," Daniel replied. "Only they can tell us," he pointed to the awakening SG team.

* * *

><p><strong>Isolation Room <strong>

"Colonel, how are you?" questioned Doctor Lam as she checked his vitals.

"Good," Cam shook his head in order to clue it. "Who was that guy with the sword though?" his questioned was cut off by Apollo as he started to fight with the nurse who was attempting to check his IV.

"Lt calm down!" Cam called, at the sound of the Colonel's voice the Lt instantly quieted.

"Sir, where are we?"

"SGC."

"Maya?"

"Look to your right."

Apollo glanced over at the awakening form of their third teammate, before returning his gaze to his CO. "Sir what the hell happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"A bright light, a person in armor?" he stated the last as a question.

"Knight," Maya corrected as she sat up in bed waving off the hovering nurse.

"Ok, knight," Apollo nodded as he thought back. "You had a sword sir."

"You had one too," Maya blunted out as she recalled more of what had happened.

"There was a voice," Cam supplied with a frown.

* * *

><p><strong>Isolation Room Viewing Room<strong>

"What in the world?" Laundry watched the inane conversation; the team was finishing the other's sentences. "Knight?"

"There wasn't any evidence of another person in the cavern," Carter supplied as she shared a concerned look with Daniel. "But we didn't stick around to look."

* * *

><p>The End<p>

Please r/r


End file.
